Lágrimas
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, una chica normal, excelente estudiante, apreciada por sus amigos y familia. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que dejara de ser la chica alegre?, ¿Logrará encontrar el amor a pesar de que su corazón ha sido roto?


**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Lágrimas_**

El atardecer era hermoso, sin duda alguna un espectáculo que casi nunca se repetía. Era único.

Con la mirada perdida en el infinito, donde pareciera que el cielo se une con el mar, más solo es una ilusión, un juego de la mente; así se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto, una linda jovencita de diecisiete años. Cabellos castaños y alegres ojos verdes, que de solo verlos se podía saber su estado de ánimo, sus pensamientos, incluso sus sentimientos. Eran un libro abierto para todos sus amigos, quienes la admiraban.

Pero, ¿Qué ocurrió para que esos bellos ojos demuestren tristeza y no alegría?

Eso se preguntaba Shaoran Li. De diecisiete años, cabellos castaños con reflejos achocolatados y despeinados que le daban ese toque "sexy" del cual el sector femenino del instituto se derretía, dueño de unos ojos ámbares con toques dorados, de mirada seria y penetrante. Estaba enamorado en silencio de la joven castaña.

Estaban en clases, como todos los días. Lo bueno, era que ya estaban en el último año y pronto se irían del instituto. Tenían que pensar que profesión seguirían.

Se preguntaba internamente porque ella cambió, que le pasó para no volviera a sonreír, a opacar esos brillantes ojos verdes que denotaban la alegría que le caracterizaba. Que cambiara esa sonrisa tierna y dulce, la que lo derretía por dentro y provocaba que cambiara la seriedad por una sonrisa. Le intrigaba no saber de ella, de la "ojiverde" por la cual su corazón latía a más de mil kilómetros por segundo, bombeando la sangre al punto que a lo lejos se la podría escuchar como fluía.

Terminaron las clases y todos los estudiantes salieron formando los clásicos grupos de amigos, y _ella_, que salía acompañada de una jovencita de la misma edad que el resto de jóvenes. Pero ella era poseedora de una piel blanca, cabellos negro-azulado y ojos violetas-azules; heredera de la empresa de juguetería más rica de todo Japón, era Tomoyo Daidouji.

Ambas eran primas y mejores amigas, pero como el resto, no sabía con exactitud que le había hecho cambiar a la castañita. Mientras que Shaoran salía acompañado por su mejor amigo, de la misma edad que él, a diferencia poseía el cabello negro con destellos azules y medio rebelde que caía en su frente y de ojos azules muy penetrantes. Su nombre: Eriol Hiragizawa.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados por lo que le pasaba a la castaña. Ya eran tres meses en ese estado. Pero si de algo no había duda, no le obligarían hablar, su declaración llegaría a su tiempo y por sí solo. Eso era más que seguro.

-Tommy, necesito hablar… - le confesó la ojiverde a su prima. Justo lo que había pensado, se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Claro, dime – le contestó la nívea sin dejar notar su sorpresa

-Aquí no, en mi casa. Es más privado. Y no te sorprendas para nada Tommy.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – le preguntó la amatista un poco sonrojada.

-Te lo diré… Pero te repito que aquí no. No quiero que otros nos escuchen.

Y se fueron a paso apresurado hasta la casa de Sakura.

-No puede ser, perdí de vista a Sakura – se quejaba el ambarino a su amigo.

-Ni que lo digas, yo ya no veo a Tomoyo.

-Veo que estás enamorado de ella – le replicó el castaño, ahora cobrándose de una que otra de las que le había hecho el pelinegro.

-Sí, no lo niego. En su momento se lo diré, no ahora–contestó de manera tajante.

Y se fueron por otro camino, cada quien a su casa.

Shaoran tenía el don de escribir poesía. El momento que deseaba para poder acercase un poco más a Sakura, lo haría a través de la misma. Quería ser más que su amigo. Llevaba casi tres años -desde los catorce- sintiendo amor por ella y ahora estaba más que seguro que la castaña era la mujer indicada para él.

_Descubriré que es lo que te tiene así. _Se dijo a sí mismo con determinación.

En la casa de Kinomoto…

-Y bien Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? – preguntaba por enésima vez la pelinegra.

-Está bien – dijo con resignación la menor de los hermanos Kinomoto – ¿Te acuerdas de Hiroshi?

-Sí – fue la tajante respuesta de su prima- ¿Qué hay con él?

Se hizo presente el minuto de silencio, como si fuera en honor al "fallecimiento" de alguien, mas nadie había muerto. Bueno, físicamente no, en alma sí. Y esa era precisamente la persona por quien había perdido toda su alegría.

-Nunca te gusto Hiroshi, ¿verdad? – la réplica fue una afirmación más que una pregunta. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, la tenía clavada en el piso.

-Sakura, no me digas que te hiciste novia de _ese_ bueno para nada – Tomoyo le reprendió de manera severa, estaba enojada. Sabía que él no era un buen chico y la reputación que se mandaba, dejaba mucho que desear.

-No, no me hice novia de él. Es algo mucho peor que eso… - no sabía por dónde empezar, por donde meterse, por donde llorar.

-Saku… Me estás asustando, ¿Qué sucedió?- la amatista estaba preocupada, intuía algo y no era bueno.

Otro silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto. No aguantando más Sakura empezó a llorar.

-Tommy… - fue un susurro al decir el nombre de su prima – él… él… - cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniéndose de todo sentimiento - ¿Tú crees que alguien me podrá amar? – dijo desviando el tema, aunque sea por unos segundos.

-Si, alguien te va a amar de verdad… Sakura, por el amor de Dios, qué está sucediendo – le dijo de manera exasperada su prima

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo a los regazos de Tomoyo, llorando a mares.

-Tommy… Hiroshi… - Trataba de contenerse, pero se le hacía imposible – Hiroshi…-Volvió a repetir el nombre del chico quien le desgració la vida – me violó. – lo dijo.

La nívea tarda milésima de segundos en reaccionar. No podía creer lo que escuchó de los labios de su prima y mejor amiga, de la chica alegre.

-Estoy embarazada… - dijo en susurros la ojiverde.

Bien, si lo anterior no terminaba de procesar en la mente de la ojivioleta, peor lo último que acababa de escuchar.

Y es en ese momento que se acuerda, de los cambios de humor, la falta de apetito o cuando se le antojaba platos de comida que a su prima no le gustaban, mas se los comía con que delicia. La abrazó y dejó que se desahogara hasta quedar dormida.

En otro sitio…

Shaoran trataba de entretenerse con ver la televisión, sin lograr el objetivo, prefería apagarlo para no gastar tontamente en luz. En las últimas horas que quedaba del día, había tenido un presentimiento nada agradable y es que se acordó que no había visto a Hiroshi en el instituto. Le parecía extraño. Todo era extraño.

Se dirigía a la cocina a servirse algo, cuando el teléfono sonó. Pensó que era Meiling que llamaba a saludarlo o su madre…

-Li Shaoran al teléfono – contestó de manera tajante.

-_Vaya, hasta que te dignas a contestar… -_ fue la respuesta del otro lado de la línea

-¿Quién eres? – frunció el entrecejo, su corazón latía muy rápido. Algo no andaba bien.

-_Digamos, que soy la persona que te abrirá los ojos… - _reía de forma malvada. Sin duda alguna era una chica y con no muy buenas intenciones.

-Mira, no voy a perder mi tiempo con gente como tú.

-_¿En serio? Yo diría que sí. Sobre todo si estas muy enamorado de Kinomoto Sakura. – _al escuchar el nombre de la castaña de los labios de _esa­ tipa _lo desquició por completo

-No la metas a ella. El problema es entre tú y yo. – el ambarino estaba molesto.

-_Precisamente el problema es ella. ¿Sabías que ella está embarazada?_- dijo de la manera más natural, como quien no dice nada.

_-_No te creo. Ella es virgen. No ha…

-_Ja, que iluso eres. ¿A que no sabes quién es el padre? Yo te diré quién es… - _Shaoran corto la llamada de manera tajante. Digamos que tiro el teléfono.

Era mentira. Lo sabía, de seguro era una de esas amigas de ese bastardo tratando de hacer que se alejara de _ella_, pero no lo lograría. Aunque le había quedado la duda, lo averiguaría de alguna forma. No tardo ni dos segundos, cuando se encontró marcando a Eriol.

- Hiiragizawa Eriol, al habla – contestaba alegremente el pelinegro.

-Ayúdame a conseguir información de Sakura… - era la preocupada voz del ambarino.

-¿Qué dices? – estaba extrañado el ojiazul.

-Mira, recibí una llamada de teléfono y sólo me dijeron que Sakura estaba embarazada, hay algo que no encaja.

El inglés se sorprendió bastante, mas solo se dedicó a escuchar a su amigo. Todo era confuso. Ya faltaban tres meses para acabar el año e irse del instituto. Cuando hubo terminado, telefoneó a Tomoyo, aunque esta únicamente se dedico a decirle que la ojiverde estaba con ella.

La amatista intuía, y su intuición femenina nunca fallaba, que Shaoran y Eriol sabían algo, a medias.

El castaño, se sentó en su escritorio decidido a escribir un a poema. Él que le daría a su amada, diciéndole todo lo que sentía. Por una extraña razón, el poema que le salió fue de súplica, pidiendo que no llorara, mas así la había visto por días, por no decir semanas.

No todo encajaba, no es que fueren detectives, pero había espacios vacios entre una versión y otra. Un ejemplo claro, era que si Sakura estaba embarazada, ¿Por qué no fue expulsada del instituto?

Ya habría tiempo para empezar a encajar las piezas que faltaban…

Pasó un fin de semana un poco agitado, no se sabía más, ni por parte de la ojiverde, tampoco por parte de Hiroshi. Touya, el hermano mayor de Sakura, por su forma de ser, había sacado conclusiones muy rápidas, pensando que el chino había lastimado a su pequeña hermana, si tan solo supiera la verdad.

**_Domingo en la noche…_**

Tomoyo, se había quedado a dormir en casa de Sakura todo el fin de semana, como ambas eran casi de la misma estatura y de contextura muy parecida, no habría problema con que la pelinegra usara el uniforme de la castaña. Aún quedaba la duda, mas no sabía cómo abordarle el tema sin que ella se pusiera mal.

-Tommy… - le llamó la ojiverde en susurros – no digas nada de lo que te conté, por favor.

-Está bien, será lo que tú digas. Pero sigo sin entender las cosas – aprovechó la ojivioleta por decirle sus dudas.

-¿Qué no entiendes? – preguntó Saku con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mira, si tú estas embarazada, deberías ser…

-El director lo sabe – le cortó su prima castaña mirando hacia el piso – cuando Hiroshi…. Digamos que el director pasó justo donde sucedió aquel "acto" – se había referido a la violación, cuando Hiroshi ya había acabado- y fue él quien me cuidó. Apenas me enteré del resultado de los exámenes que me hice, que fue al mes, se lo conté inmediatamente, así me lo había pedido. Además, él ya intuía que algo pasaba en el instituto, porque el año pasado mandó a poner cámaras de seguridad por todo el lugar. Más que todo era para vigilar a los alumnos que se fugaban de clases, armaban desordenes o simplemente se iban a realizar su "acto". En pocas palabras, los que daban una mala imagen al instituto.

Decir que Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, era poco. Entonces, todo empezaba a tener lógica. Hiroshi la había violado en el instituto, por ello fue que Sakura había llegado más tarde de lo habitual a su casa y sin ganas de nada. También el por qué no fue expulsada, encima era una de las mejores alumnas, y que también se haya retirado del grupo de porristas. Todo concordaba, hasta en las fechas, porque precisamente todo eso sucedió en dos meses, los cuales llevaban con esa intranquilidad.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes? – pregunto la ojivioleta

-Ahorita tengo dos meses.

-Haber, déjame ver si tengo clara la idea. Tú, te enteraste al mes de que estabas embarazada y se lo comunicaste al director. ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora, que tienes dos meses, en decírmelo? – pregunto la amatista con ¿desilusión? – Es lo que no entiendo.

-Tenía miedo al rechazo. A medida que pasaba los días, me di cuenta que tú ya intuías algo, por qué siempre me observabas. No sabía cómo disimular mis síntomas, asi que preferí esperar hasta este momento, en el cual cumplí los dos meses, para poder revelarte la verdad. Lo siento mucho. No sabía cuál iba a ser tú reacción. Por cierto, hay un dato más para conocimiento tuyo; el ginecólogo me informo que para diciembre tendría cinco meses, por mi contextura, para esa fecha se notara la barriga, pero no mucho. Como si hubiera subido de peso.

Todo empezaba a encajar, como si cual puzzle fuera que estuvieran armando. Todavía quedaba una cosa…

-No se lo digas ni a Eriol ni a Shaoran… - cuando dijo el nombre del castaño, las mejillas de la ojiverde mostraron un pequeño sonrojo.

-Te gusta él, ¿verdad? – no era pregunta, era afirmación. Ya lo sabía, pero con esto…

-Sí.

-Debiste haber tenido más confianza conmigo. Pero entiendo como debiste haberte sentido. Es normal.

No volvieron hablar del tema. Solo esperarían a que el día lunes –o sea, el día siguiente- fuese un buen día. Pero ambas, por alguna razón, intuían que no lo sería.

**_Lunes…_**

Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigían a pie al instituto, no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de los Kinomoto. Ambas primas seguían su camino habitual, hasta que se encontraron con Eriol y Shaoran en las puertas del instituto. Ambos, tenían una cara de pocos amigos y miraban a Sakura como si ella fuese una _cualquiera_, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de aquello, y antes que pudiera decir algo, Shaoran tomo la palabra.

-No pensé que fueses a caer tan bajo, Kinomoto – la llamó recalcando su apellido.

-Shaoran… - dijo en un susurro la castaña

-No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre. Hasta aquí hemos llegado con nuestra amistad. – decía Li demostrando tranquilidad, aunque por dentro no lo estaba – Quedarte embarazada… No me lo imagine jamás de ti. Hasta luego…

Y él que pensaba regalarle ese poema, decirle lo que sentía. Pero Ai Sato, le había revelado las fotos y le había dicho la "verdad" o mejor dicho, _su verdad_.

Tomoyo no creía lo que escuchaba, sólo se quedó viendo como Sakura se iba corriendo hasta el aula, dejando a Shaoran con la palabra en la boca y a Eriol, confundido y enojado…

-Ahora ella hu… - iba a decir el ambarino antes de ser cacheteado por la nívea de manera fuerte, dejándole la mejilla roja y marcada de sus finos dedos.

-Por qué defiende… - Eriol iba a replicar y también fue cacheteado.

-Par de imbéciles que son los dos. No saben nada y se meten hablar estupideces – Tomoyo esta enfurecida y eso no era bueno. Los dos le miraban sorprendidos, pero no era de extrañarse, era su prima y mejor amiga – Los únicos que sabían del estado de Sakura, era el director y yo. ¿Cómo se enteraron?

Eso si fue revelación. Los dos chicos estaban quedando como un par de tarados, que se dejan llevar por impulsos.

-Ai Sato… - contesto Eriol.

-Le creen a una pedazo de… - decía la amatista sorprendida de que ellos hubieran preferido creerle a una persona que tenía poca credibilidad a Sakura o ella misma, que eran sus amigas de años. – Cuando se enteren de la verdad, no lloren ni supliquen por querer nuestra amistad, de nuevo. – sentenció Tomoyo.

La nívea se dirigió hacia el interior del instituto, dejando atrás a sus amigos, o mejor dicho, "ex amigos". Cuando llegó al aula se topó con su prima llorando desconsoladamente en su asiento, no lo dudó ni dos segundos, sacó su celular y llamo' a su madre.

-Mamá, necesito que averigües sobre Hiroshi Kanzaki.

-Hija… - para que su hija le pidiera semejante cosa, es porque algo pasaba.

-Sólo hazlo mamá, en casa te cuento todo.

-Está bien pequeña.

Sonomi ya tenía sospechas de la familia Kanzaki, era una mujer de negocios y por ende siempre investigaba a las personas que deseaban estar en la compañía de ella. Ya había escuchado ciertos rumores no muy buenos del hijo. De seguro tiene que ver con su hija o con su sobrina.

Tomoyo se acercó hacia su prima con cuidado y le abrazó. Necesitaba apoyo.

Cuando el curso estaba lleno de estudiantes esperando la llegada del profesor de biología, Sakura ya se encontraba mejor. Para la nívea era inaudito que sus amigos le hayan preferido escuchar a Ai, quien se sabía la tremenda reputación que se mandaba, una imagen no muy digna de una joven con educación. Se la conocía por estarse acostando con medio instituto, hasta se decía que ella se acostaba con chicas. Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó que le llamaban desde atrás.

Era Eriol.

-¿Que quieres? – la pregunta que salió de los labios de la nívea era fría. El ojiazul se dio cuenta, tenía que aclarar el mal entendido.

-Ai, le enseño unas fotos a Shaoran… - y se las entregó.

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que veía. En esas fotos, se veía a Sakura muy acaramelada de Hiroshi, y en otras besándose muy apasionadamente. Y la última, era donde estaba Sakura sentada en horcajadas encima de Hiroshi. Se había quedado sin habla. ¿Será verdad que su prima si sentía algo por él?

Un momento…

_Aquí no cuadra algo… - _ pensó la amatista. Y es que se dio cuenta, que esas fotos estaban adulteradas.

Ella siempre había sido observadora y perspicaz, sin contar que algunas veces utilizó Photoshop. Así que se dio cuenta perfectamente que esas fotos habían sido modificadas, ligeramente. Pusieron a Sakura. Justo sonó la campana del receso. Volteó a ver a los chicos.

-Eriol, Shaoran, necesito hablar con ustedes. **Ahora** – sentenció la ojivioleta.

Una vez en el corredor del instituto…

-Estas fotos están adulteradas. –les dijo con preocupación.

-¿Cómo? – Se preguntaron los dos chicos – Ai…

-Quieren dejar de mencionar a esa zorra – ahora sí, la amatista estaba perdiendo su paciencia. – yo se que ella está con Hiroshi, nunca han escuchado la reputación que se manda esa chica.

-No entendemos nada – le dijo el ojiazul confundido.

-Hiroshi Kanzaki, o mejor dicho su familia, tuvo problemas financieros graves. La empresa estuvo a punto de irse a la quiebra. La familia de Ai Sato la rescato fusionándola. Es lo que sé hasta el momento. Otro dato que sé, es que Ai se ha acostado con medio instituto y no solo con chicos, sino también con chicas.

Los chicos escuchaban sorprendidos esa información, pero sabían que Ai, era una chica que se resbalaba con cualquiera, pero no se imaginaron que tanto.

- Supe que ella estaba detrás de ti, Shaoran. No me extrañaría que haya adulterado la "prueba" para alejarte de Sakura, ayudando a Hiroshi. Pero aún sigue habiendo cabos sueltos. Pero mi madre ya está averiguando sobre Hiroshi y su familia. Debido a que ellos desean obtener una pequeña porción de acciones en la empresa de mamá.

Los chicos se miraron con preocupación, en especial el castaño, pues amaba a su Sakura y le había juzgado mal. Si Tomoyo no tuviera experiencia con el adulterio de fotos, que solo lo hacía de vez en cuando por el diseño, ya que le gustaba diseñar, hubieran seguido estando ciegos. Otro pequeño detalle del cual se percato, es que en las fotos, Sakura no tenía los tatuajes que le caracterizaban. Si, poseía dos, uno que se encontraba en la base de la espalda y que era un corazón con alas cubriéndolo y con dos catanas cruzándolo y el otro, que lo tenía en la muñeca izquierda, que era una "S" rosada brillosa con una rosa negra cruzándolo por completo. Habían sido borrados. Eso se lo hizo saber la misma amatista. Ahora tendría que pedir disculpas a la castaña y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

Al regresar al aula de clases, se encontraron con la novedad de que Sakura se había ido a la casa. Eso sí que era raro. El director apareció…

-Debido a la solicitud de la madre de Ai Sato y de la madre de Hiroshi Kanzaki; mañana en la tarde tendremos una reunión en el coliseo para tratar el caso de la señorita Kinomoto.

Los tres amigos se miraron con preocupación, pues, si el director dice aquella noticia, es porque medio instituto lo ha de saber. Y no se equivocaron. A la salida, se toparon con frases que decía que la ojiverde estaba embarazada y que el padre era Hiroshi. Claro, eso era verdad, pero lo que no decían que era producto de una violación por parte de un drogadicto como lo era él.

En la casa de Kinomoto…

-Papá, necesito hablar contigo. – estaba nerviosa la castaña.

-Dime hija…

-Papá, antes que nada, sé todo lo que has hecho por mí, todo lo que me has dado. – estas palabras empezaban asustar al señor Kinomoto, pero tenía que mostrarse calmado. – Estoy embarazada de dos meses. – lo soltó.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? – pregunto su padre, muy calmado. Sabía que su hija no era una chica de estar de cama en cama, de hombre en hombre.

-Hace dos meses me violó Hiroshi Kanzaki. El director lo sabe y me ha ayudado mucho. Lo siento, papá.

-No lo sientas. No es tu culpa que ese muchacho descarriado te haya hecho lo que te hizo. Yo te apoyare, y de seguro tus amigos también. ¿Quién más sabe?

-El director, Tomoyo y ahora tu, por mi boca. – dudo unos segundo en decirle a su papá lo de sus amigos, pero era mejor terminar de contárselo y se animó a decírselo, no sin antes haber cambiado su semblante - Shaoran y Eriol, por tercera persona…

-Ellos recapacitaran y te pedirán disculpas. De seguro ese alguien lo hizo con mala intención para que te alejaras de ellos. – Su padre la conocía muy bien. Y cuando había nombrado a sus dos amigos, se le notaba la tristeza y el dolor.

**_Martes…_**

Todos los estudiantes miraban mal a la castaña. Inclusive, Sakura había tenido problemas con el equipo de porristas. Para ella, todo estaba perdido y si iba, era más por mera obligación que por otra cosa. No quería continuar en ese estado, entonces fue cuando decidió dar por finalizada todo lo relacionado con el instituto y sobre todo, con _Shaoran. _Sería la última semana que asistiría. Alegaría problemas de salud y se retiraría de del instituto, sabiendo que perdería un año. No había otra salida.

**_Martes, 18:00…_**

-Buenas tardes… - dijo un hombre que no pasaba de los cuarenta y cinco años de edad. – Estamos todos aquí reunidos por petición de la señora Sato y de los padres del joven Kanzaki. – Terminó de presentar aquel hombre.

El lugar era un coliseo cerrado, y se encontraba todos los estudiantes del último año, asi como los padres. Cabe decir, que estaba Touya y miraba con ojos asesinos al chino Li. Pero el destino es bastante juguetón y esta vez, él sin imaginárselo, había creado una brecha de distancia entre él y su hermana. Porque fue él, quien le presento a Hiroshi, con tal de que no sea el chino Li, quien se quedara junto a su hermana. Ai e Hiroshi sonreían, la tenían ganada. Bueno, eso creían ellos. No podía faltar también, la madre de Tomoyo. Y aquí sí que iba arder Troya, pues Sonomi tiene importantes pruebas que delatan a ambas familias.

Solo era de esperar… Nada más, tener paciencia…

Touya quería colgar a Shaoran y no paraba de mirarlo. El padre se percato de aquello…

-Quieres dejar de mirar al joven Li - le dijo su padre de manera fría.

-Papá, tú nunca hablas así. Pero es que… - Touya quiso justificar su enojo.

-Pero es que… Nada. Touya, el joven Li no ha hecho nada malo, más que amar a tu hermana. Pero ahora tu creaste una brecha, que pienso que será imposible que Sakura te pueda perdonar.

-¿De qué hablas, papá? – El moreno no sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué de esas palabras. Fijo de nuevo su mirada hacia al frente, buscando respuestas…

De repente, detrás podio se emerge una pantalla grande… ¿Irán a pasar una película?... ¿Están todos locos o qué?...

-Hace dos meses, una joven estudiante fue violada en este instituto - dijo de manera directa el director. No tenía miedo a nada, si tenía de aliada a una importante empresaria como Sonomi Daidouji, no habría porque temer…

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? – pregunto alarmada la señora Sato.

Ai e Hiroshi veían que su plan podría venirse abajo, de hecho, desde el momento en que Kanzaki tocó a Sakura, su plan estaba arruinado.

Y sin más, en aquella pantalla empezó a demostrar imágenes muy reveladoras tanto de Ai como de Hiroshi, sin dejar atrás a otros estudiantes. Imágenes que jamás se lo hubiesen imaginado o pensado, por los miembros presente en el coliseo. El mayor de los Kinomoto, se contenía de la furia.

-Esto, sólo es una parte… - continuo diciendo el director – milésima de parte de lo que realmente existe. No mostraremos otras, por su alto contenido, pero si una, donde se mostrara claramente, porque la señorita Kinomoto, aun continua en este instituto y él porque yo la apoyo.

-¿Qué clase de broma esta? – Pregunto exaltada la madre de Hiroshi – Esto es una jugada sucia por parte de la señorita Kinomoto. Todos saben qué clase de…

-Yo, de ser usted no diría nada… - se escuchó una voz gélida pero firme, una voz que daba miedo. Aquello había despertado la curiosidad en unos, temor en otros.

¿Quién se atrevía a desafiar a la señora Sato o a la señora Kanzaki? Solo había una mujer capaz de hacerlo y esa era Sonomi Daidouji. Una empresaria, a quien todos admiran y respetan. Nadie ha sido capaz de meterse en su camino. Menos ahora, que se han metido con su sobrina, su adorada sobrina. Sabía que era solo de esperar el momento y soltaría la bomba. Si todo salía como lo había planeado se descubriría la verdad detrás de la máscara de ambas familias, inclusive su hija no sabía el resto de la historia, ¿Para qué preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba? No, y sonrió de una manera no muy común en ella. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, tal vez, segundos…

-Señora Daidouji, con todo respeto que se merece – empezó diciendo la señora Sato, mientras que Sonomi se dedicaba a sonreír. – Esta jovencita es un mal ejemplo para todo el instituto y puede hacer cualquier cosa con tal, de seguir aquí. Yo pido que se la retire.

-¿Están todos de acuerdo? – Pregunto la madre de la amatista. Shaoran solo estaba expectante. – Señores, hace un año vi que este instituto, el lugar donde nuestros hijos reciben la "mejor" educación de todo Japón, se ha visto envuelto en escándalos. Como madre que soy, me preocupo por el bienestar de mi hija y de mi sobrina – la familia Kanzaki y la familia Sato sonreían, ante una "virtual" victoria. – señor director, demuestre el video, por favor – solicito la empresaria al director.

Este hizo lo que le pidió e inmediatamente se mostro un video en donde aparece Sakura, ya yéndose para su hogar después del entrenamiento con las porrista cuando Hiroshi la coge por la muñeca y se la lleva al coliseo para "hablar". Lo que se ve a continuación, es la violación y a una castaña llorando y gritando por ayuda. Después de unos minutos, Hiroshi se le ríe en la cara: "Ya no eres virgen Kinomoto, hubiese sido mejor si te entregabas por las buenas. Como no lo hiciste, tenía que ser por las malas. Pobre de Li, ahora ni él te dará la mano ni nada. Qué suerte que tuve de estar de amigo del hombre más insoportable de todo Tomoeda."

Todos se quedaron mudos, incluido Fuyitaka Kinomoto. Sakura en ese momento se dio cuenta de las palabras de Kanzaki. Su hermano, su propio hermano…

-¡Vaya! – Exclamó Shaoran Li parándose- Pero si el famoso Touya Kinomoto, tanto que se mofó diciendo que protegería a su hermana y miren lo que hace…

-Touya… -susurró Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto?

-¡Cállate! Mira mocoso, tú no sabes nada. Aquí hay un mal entendido… Hiroshi… - trató Touya de explicar lo que estaba pasando ahí…

-La familia Kanzaki esta fusionada con la empresa de la familia Sato – Empezó diciendo Sonomi con una sonrisa. Todos estaban expectantes a lo que dijera la gran empresaria- La señorita Kinomoto es mi sobrina, prima de mi hija – Todos se quedaron de una pieza al saber la verdad. Ahora Hiroshi y Ai estaban perdidos. Sus familias también. - Touya, me sorprende que tú, siendo un hombre precavido no te hayas tomado la molestia de investigar un poco más a Hiroshi.

-Mire señora, acepto… - Touya estaba histérico – No se meta donde no le llaman. Hiroshi es una buena persona. No quiero ver a mi hermana con ese _mocoso_ de Li. Él es un…

Pero antes que siguiera, una nueva imagen salía de aquella pantalla y todos estaban sorprendidos. Una imagen donde hundía por completo la credibilidad de Hiroshi y de Ai. Ahora, Sakura no sería capaz de perdonar a su hermano, primero la pone en la boca del lobo y segundo lo defiende. ¡Por orgullo!

-Esas imágenes no pueden… - Touya quería seguir no creyendo. - ¡Son falsas!

-¡Ya basta Touya! – Sakura exclamó, sobresaltando a los presentes. Se levantó de su asiento y lo encaró – Deja de entrometerte en mi vida. Shaoran es más hombre que tú y mucho mejor que Kanzaki. Él es un caballero.

-Sakura… - trato de explicar su hermano mayor.

-No me expliques nada. Todo está dicho. Tú me mentiste. Dijiste que me protegerías. ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¿Por qué no te cae bien Shaoran? Dímelo en mi cara… ¿Por qué? Él es un caballero, un amigo. Nunca se propaso conmigo y cuando lo necesite, él estaba ahí. Es más, él si supo cuidarme y protegerme, dejando a un lado su orgullo. Él hizo, lo que tú no hiciste. Y para mí, eso tiene un valor muy grande. No me interesa el dinero, como puedes ver, Tomoyo posee una fortuna y mira como nos llevamos, sin explicar que somos primas, porque hay familias que siendo "unidas" de sangre, no se llevan bien por el dinero. No me interesa nada de lo material, solo me interesa lo que sienten en sus corazones, su sencillez y su humildad, y eso es lo que me atrae de Shaoran. Lo siento, hermano. No deseo volverte a ver. Tal vez en un futuro logre perdonarte, pero no ahora.

Esa declaración hizo que el ambarino sonriera. Tenía la victoria ganada contra el hermano mayor de _SU _castaña. Pero con lo que no contaba, es que también estaba presente su madre, y eso provoco que sonriera, sabía que esa niña era la adecuada para su hijo, solo había que esperar. Aunque el ambarino no lograra ver ni sentir la presencia de su madre.

Por otro lado, Touya Kinomoto, no podía creer que su hermana hubiese sufrido y más aun que defienda al chino Li. Él perdió y cometió un grave error, peco de ser inocente y de haberle creído la palabra a Kanzaki, ahora pagaría caro por ello. Si tan solo no se hubiese dejado llevar por su orgullo, no hubiera puesto a su pequeña hermana en la boca del lobo, la historia sería otra.

-Como madre de familia… - empezó diciendo la señora Daidouji – me he preocupado por el bienestar de mi hija y de mi sobrina. Hace un año, empezaron rumores no favorables sobre la familia Kanzaki y sobre la familia Sato. La primera, deseaba una pequeña porción de acciones en mi empresa, la segunda se beneficiaria de los ingresos a través de mi empresa. Ambas están funcionadas y a hora entiendo los motivos. Al poseer una pequeña porción de acciones, ellos podrían tener la libertad de tener voz y voto dentro de la junta de accionistas. Pero lo grave de ese asunto, no es el hecho de que tengan voz y voto, es el hecho de usar una porción de la empresa para traficar drogas y armas. Asi que yo financie las cámaras de seguridad del instituto. Como pueden ver, tanto la señorita Ai Sato como el señor Hiroshi Kanzaki, han estado vendiendo y distribuyendo drogas, dentro y fuera del instituto.

Para ellos todo se acabó.

Jugar con Sonomi Daidouji, era como jugar con el mismísimo diablo y eso no era bueno. Sabían que era una mujer de negocios y no se iba a dejar caer tan fácilmente. Lo que no sabían era lo siguiente:

-Soy la dueña y presidenta de la corporación de juguetes más grande de Japón. – terminó de informar la madre de la amatista.

Eso fue lo que terminó a ambas familias. Ellos lo sabían, se habían metido en terreno desconocido y no lo tantearon como se debió haber hecho. Ahora lo perdieron todo.

Sakura al querer moverse para salir de ese lugar y no recordar aquel episodio, sintió un ligero mareo y cuando estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, fue sostenida por los brazos fuertes de Shaoran. Sin decir nada, la levantó y la llevó hacia el árbol de cerezo, lugar preferido de la castaña.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, murmuraciones no entendibles, miradas discretas hacia Sato y Kanzaki. Definitivamente, no había sido buena la idea de jugar con la dueña y presidenta de la corporación. Su juego había terminado y al descubierto, solo esperarían a que la ley dicte la sentencia.

Poco a poco se fueron alejando del lugar las personas, dejando a Sonomi y a Fuyitaka, prácticamente solos. Tomoyo y Eriol habían salido en busca de de los castaños y Touya, simplemente se fue a casa derrotado. Su hermana tenía razón, él había fallado y lo peor de todo, es que el chico Li, había realizado el trabajo que a él le correspondía como hermano.

-Sonomi… - Fuyitaka, padre de la ojiverde, llamó a la que había sido prima de su esposa. – Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hija. No te hubieras tomado las…

-No te preocupes… - Sonomi estaba sonriendo – es mi sobrina y la quiero mucho.

-Igual manera. Yo debo de estar agradecido contigo. Siempre preocupándote por… - en ese momento fue callado por los labios de la madre de la amatista. Acto que tomó por sorpresa al señor Kinomoto, pero se dejo llevar, devolviéndole el beso.

-¿Desde cuándo?... – pregunto Kinomoto después de terminar con el beso

-No lo sé… Es mejor que nos vayamos.

Desde ese momento, ya nada sería igual…

**_Miércoles, 7:00 am…_**

Sakura había llegado temprano al instituto. Caminaba pensativamente, recordando la conversación con Shaoran. En ese momento estaba el amigo, la persona que la escuchaba y entendía. La noche anterior se había quedado dormida sobre el pecho del ambarino, agotada físicamente y mentalmente, pero sobre todo… _emocionalmente._ El ambarino tuvo la gentileza de llevarla hasta su casa y dejarla acostada. Sabía que al día siguiente, las cosas serian mejores.

En el salón de clases, se encontraba un castaño decidido a decirle todo lo que sentía por su amada _esmeralda_, le decía asi por el color de los ojos de la castaña. Sin más, puso un sobre en el puesto de Sakura y cuando creía que estaba listo, sintió deseos de ir al baño. Total, Sakura llegaría tarde y no podría leer lo que estaba escrito ahí. Sin embargo, _las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable_…

Sakura llego al salón, y se dirigió a su banca. Sorpresa le dio al encontrarse un sobre con su nombre. Lo tomo entre las manos y decidió abrirlo. Solo esperaba que no fuese malas noticias…

_Para: Sakura Kinomoto (Flor de Cerezo)_

_Lágrimas_

_No llores, por favor…_

_Me entristece ver lágrimas besando tu rostro,_

_Conmueves hasta el ser más indiferente._

_Deja de derramar esas lágrimas con sabor a sal,_

_Abrázame y siente mi calor sincero._

_Acurrúcate en mis regazos y libérate,_

_Has que tu corazón hable y yo escuche._

_Escuchemos la brisa del mar,_

_Silencio alegre y reconfortante,_

_Calma esas gotitas de agua que salen de tus bellos ojos._

_No vale la pena hacerlo,_

_Cuando el agua es pasada;_

_Calma tu corazón, duerme como un bebe,_

_Sé tú misma, hay alguien que te ama._

_Sigue luchando y trata de no llorar, _

_Recuerda que a tu corazón no le gusta verte así._

_Déjame secar tu gotitas de agua,_

_Permíteme ser dueño de tu alma y ser tu calma…_

_De: Shaoran Li (El pequeño Lobo)_

_P.D. Pequeña, no puedo esperar más para decirte que te amo. Sé que no es correcto decírtelo por esta vía, pero créeme que siempre lo estuve. Ahora con lo que ha sucedido no sé como lo tomes, pero me gustaría ser parte de tu vida y que me permitas secar esas lágrimas tuyas. No quiero verte con la mirada perdida y triste. La vida continúa y permite, déjame que mi corazón sea el que te enseñe nuevas cosas. Siempre seré tu amigo, eso no lo dudes nunca. Pero déjame intentar amarte, como se debe, como te lo mereces tú._

Sakura tenía lágrimas en sus bellos ojos verdes. Su amigo, su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella y eso significaba una cosa: Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Ella también lo amaba.

Shaoran regresaba del baño cuando vio a la castaña con el papel entre sus manos leyendo lo que había escrito. Se quedo estático en la puerta. Ahora, era el momento…

-¿Por qué Shaoran? – preguntó la japonesa con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Pero sabía que él estaba ahí.

Él sólo atino a caminar hasta donde esta ella, y sin poder contenerse más, la abrazó por la espalda.

-No quería perder tu amistad… - respondió, oliendo su perfume.

Sakura se giro' y quedó frente a él. Lo miró con una dulce sonrisa, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti… Pero…

-Ese hijo será mío. Los dos lo vamos a criar dentro de un hogar. – Y sin más, la beso tiernamente. Quedaron abrazados, hablando en silencio.

**_Seis años después…_**

-Mamá… - una pequeña niña de pelo castaño y ojos verdes hacia su aparición en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

-Tú papa está dormido, levántalo y dile que ya se arregle. No quiero que llegue tarde al trabajo. – le dijo su madre.

La niña de seis años corrió hasta el cuarto de sus padres. Y enseguida se lanzó a la cama a despertar a su papa.

-Papá… Papá… Despierta… - decía la pequeña mientras movía a su padre de un lado para el otro. Mientras que el castaño con reflejos achocolatados, solo gruñía palabras inentendibles, pero que en el fondo el mensaje era: "Déjame dormir un rato más".

Después de aquel día donde se declararon sus sentimientos. Shaoran y Sakura se hicieron novios. Para cuando la castaña dio a luz, a una hermosa niña, quien era la copia exacta a su madre, Shaoran esperó dos semanas para proponerle matrimonio. Un mes después se casaron y la recepción se realizo en la mansión Daidouji.

Para ese momento, Tomoyo y Eriol también se habían comprometido, pero ellos se casarían a finales de ese año. ¿Si hubo luna de miel? No, no la hubo y no había necesidad. Para los castaños, todos los días era estar de luna de miel. Lo que hicieron fue esperar a que su pequeña niña tuviera dos años y planificar un viaje familiar a New York, donde el joven Li poseía una suite. Pasear por aquellos hermosos lugares y llevarse un recuerdo hermoso del primer viaje en familia. Su viaje terminó en Hawái. Hermosas playas, cabe decir. Shaoran se preocupaba mucho por su hija. La consentía en todo, aun no olvida aquella conversación…

-_Madre… - susurró el ambarino al ver a su madre ahí – pase._

_-Sólo vine a visitarte, mañana me voy._

_-Madre… - el castaño no sabía que decir o que hacer._

_-Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, y esa niña, Sakura Kinomoto lo es para ti. Aunque…_

_-Ese niño será mi hijo, madre – le contestó de manera seria y no acepta replicas._

_-Gracias por ser quien eres, hijo mío. Sé feliz._

_Dicho esto, se retiro dejando a un castaño confundido._

La niña aún seguía saltando y moviendo al ambarino, mientras que en la puerta se encontraba una castaña de ojos color esmeralda mirando divertidamente a su esposo. La niña dejó de moverse cuando sintió la dura mirada de su padre, pero estaba tan fresca como una lechuga. Porque sabía que su madre le había dado una orden y si papá decía algo o hacia algo… Mejor es no meterse en pelea de padres.

-Nadeshiko… - Shaoran llamó muy seriamente a su hija – Y tú no te rías, Sakura – le dijo a su esposa, cuando se percató que le miraba de manera divertida.

-Nadeshiko… ve abajo a esperar a tus tíos, mientras hablo con tu papi.

-Si mamá… - y se fue hacia el comedor a esperar a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

-No seas asi con la pequeña, amor. – le decía la ojiverde a su esposo.

-No soy asi. Es sólo que me molesta que me despierte temprano cuando es sábado. – le decía el ambarino, mientras le abrazaba.

Shaoran tenía por costumbre dormir en bóxer y Sakura en camisón. Había fines de semana que dejaban a su pequeña hija en casa de su tía Tomoyo o en casa del padre de Sakura, para que ellos pudiesen disfrutar de su amor. Cuando viajaban a Hong Kong, la señora Ieran, consentía a su nieta. Ahora su hijo entendía las palabras que aquella vez, su madre le había dicho. "_Gracias por ser quien eres, hijo mío. Sé feliz". _Pero en el fondo de aquella frase, el significado era: _No importa cómo te miren los demás, lo que importa, es que te conozcas tú mismo y al corazón, y sepas hacia donde te diriges. Siempre que seas feliz, todo estará bien._

-Tu me dijiste que te despertara temprano, porque ibas a la oficina a retirar unos papeles… - ante esto Sakura se puso un poco triste, pues pensaba que su esposo se dedicaría a trabajar todo el fin de semana.

-Pues cambie de planes. Quiero pasar este fin de semana contigo y la bebe. Te amo… Te lo dije ya… - le decía el ambarino de manera coqueta, mientras acercaba su cuerpo contra el de su esposa y darle un merecido beso de "buenos días".

-Aun no. Recién despiertas, bello durmiente… - le dijo de manera divertida.

En sus miradas se decían todo. Lo que había vivido durante seis años. Pasando malas noches, llevándola a donde el doctor, arrullando a la pequeña, cambiando de pañales, dándole de comer. Pero sobre todo, dándole el amor que se merece. Se abrazaron y se quedaron asi por algunos minutos. El amor y la pasión entre los dos siempre se mantenían y aumentaba, nunca se cansarían de estar cerca el uno del otro. Una hija, a quien brindarle apoyo y seguridad, amor y comprensión; eso es lo que hacían los dos. Todos los días, las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Papá, mamá, ya llegaron… - anuncio la pequeña desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Ya vamos. – Le dijo a su pequeña princesa – vístete Shaoran, y bajas. Todos vamos a desayunar.

Él solo asintió y le volvió a dar un dulce beso en los labios de su esposa. Labios a sabor de cerezo.

Apenas se terminó de vestir, bajo para saludar a su cuñada y a su mejor amigo. Tomoyo y Eriol se habían casado a finales del año en que Sakura y Shaoran se casaron. Ellos tenían a una hermosa hija, un año menor que Nadeshiko, pero que de igual manera, se llevaban bien tal como lo hacían sus madres.

-Y… ¿Que van a hacer hoy? – preguntó el ojiazul.

-Pues, pensaba rentar algunas películas y quedarnos viéndolas con nuestra hija – contestó el ambarino.

-Shaoran… - Sakura está sorprendida – ¿No vas a ir a la oficina?

-¿Para qué?... Quiero pasar este fin de semana con mi familia y mis amigos. – Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios – y ustedes pueden quedarse también, si desean.

-Si no es molestia, aceptamos. Asi Tomoe y Nadeshiko juegan. – Dijo la amatista – Por cierto, ¿Qué es de Touya? – preguntó mirando a su prima.

-Él está bien… Muy bien… - contestó la chica con cierta tristeza.

Y aunque Sakura haya podido perdonar a su hermano, la relación entre los dos ya no fue la misma. Pero aun asi, lo quería y lo estimaba, a veces preguntaba por él cuando iba de visita a casa de su padre.

-Lo siento, no debí… - trató de excusarse la amatista

-No te preocupes… -le contestó su prima con una sonrisa.

El resto del desayuno los cuatro amigos se las pasaron hablando de cosas triviales y no volvieron a topar el tema del hermano de Sakura. Las dos niñas, se habían retirado a jugar al cuarto de Nadeshiko, mientras que los adultos aun seguían conversando.

Al final del día y después de haber pasado un momento agradable, la familia Hiiragizawa se retiraba no sin antes quedar de acuerdo para una próxima reunión. Aunque Sakura y Tomoyo se veían casi todo los días, debido a que ambas pasan dejando o retirando a sus hijas de la escuela. Y se visitan entre semana.

Mientras Sakura miraba la noche y a la hermosa luna, sintió los brazos fuertes de su esposo abrazándola por la cintura.

-Ya se durmió. – le comentaba en el oído.

-Gracias, por estar aquí conmigo Shaoran. – le decía mientras se recargaba en su cuerpo.

-Tranquila. Te amo y no me agradezcas nada. Tu hija, es mi hija y punto.

-Shaoran… - la castaña no sabía cómo empezar para darle la noticia – tu sabes que hemos planificado para tener hijos y…

-¿Estás embarazada? – pregunto cómo preguntar el precio de "X" producto y con una sonrisa. Le había dado la vuelta para que ella quedara frente a él.

-Si… -contestó con una sonrisa. Intuía, que su esposo ya se había percatado de los síntomas.

Y asi fue. El inicio de una nueva vida… Mejor dicho, el inicio de una nueva faceta en su vida. Se quedaron abrazados por un buen tiempo. Como siempre, hablando en silencio, como solían hacerlo desde su etapa de novios.

La vida no es de color de rosas, pero uno hace lo mejor para que sea asi. Y eso, lo demostraba el matrimonio Li.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta historia la tenía en mente desde hace tiempo, y aqui se las traigo. Quisiera agradecer a todos los que han leido mis fic, a los que me han dejado reviews y a los que han leido.

Pero agradezco de corazón a la pequeña Milah-Chan, por ser mi apoyo, mi sonrisa - porque tu me haces sonreir siempre - y ahora por ser mi editora. Gracias peque por editar el fic y hacerme ver los pequeños errores que tenia - ya se lo que has de pensar, pero bueno... :P-.

También quiero agradecer a Ashaki, por apoyarme, escucharme - leerme en realidad, porque es a tráves del MSN - y darme sabios consejos.

Este fic, se lo dedico a las dos. Muchas gracias por todo.

El poema que usa Shaoran para declararsele a Sakura, es de mi propiedad. Yo lo hice en un momento dado y es a tráves de ese poema que nacio el nombre del fic y su historia. Asi que por favor, por derechos de autor, no me copien el poema.

Sin más me despido y espero que les guste.

P.D. Tratare de esta semana subir el primer epilogo de Para: Shaoran, De: Familia Li y Amigos. En realidad he estado un poco delicada de salud y por eso motivo he demorado tanto.

Sin más, me despido de ustedes, mis lectores, hasta la próxima.


End file.
